1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ceiling fan support; and, more particularly, to a fan support comprised of telescoping sections with teethed braces at each end adapted to dig into joists on each side of a hole in a ceiling in which the brace is installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable supports for supporting fixtures in a ceiling are well known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,919 to Esoldi, an adjustable support for a ceiling light fixture is disclosed having a pair of nested channel members 2, 3 in slidable longitudinal adjustment. Esoldi uses a prying tool 13' (FIG. 4 and column 2, lines 38 et. seq.) which is insertible into one of the slots 6 in members 2, 3 to move one of the channel members with respect to the other in an opposite direction. However, the channel members might loosen up before the strap 10 is tightened in place. There is no way to hold the channel members 2, 3 together until the lighting fixture or other fixture is secured to the strap 10 (see phantom lines 16 in FIG. 2).
There is thus a need for a ceiling fan support which can be quickly and easily inserted into a hole in a ceiling and then supported between a pair of joists on each side of the hole. Such a support should be quickly and easily expanded into locking relationship to the joints while applying constant lateral pressure against the joists for permanent stability so as to support a fan or other fixture.